In the past it has been desirable to connect an electrically conductive lead wire to a printed wiring board, (hereinafter P.W. board). Pins were arranged symetrically in the P.W. board and the electrical lead terminated at an electrical connection device. The terminating device could then be pushed into place in the P.W. board with the use of additional solder type connectors. Users of these devices have sometimes found that solder devices may be inconvenient to work with in certain circumstances.
Applicant has developed a solderless connector device which creates and maintains a gas-tight intimate seal between an electrical lead and P.W. board pins.